


Make Some Noise!

by cemxteryeyes



Series: frerardverse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Frank catches Gerard jacking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noise!

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote this in an attempt to teach myself to write sex stuff so con/crit is highly welcomed. Also hey this is also my first fic posted on Ao3 so that's cool. I have more to post later so um yeah.... Enjoy

It was a hotel night and Frank was fucking relieved. It was Mikey’s turn in the single room, so he was glad that he wouldn’t have to deal with the bassist complaining about how he got no sleep due to Ray or Bob snoring, or Gerard leaving the lamp on, or Frank leaving the television on.  
And of course there were those few times when Frank would jack off when he thought Mikey was sleeping. Sorry but it wasn’t exactly to get off with four other guys in the same living quarters as you. Frank had already had enough pillows and pencils thrown at him.  
Frank was rooming with Gerard that night which he was fine with since neither of them cared about the other’s nighttime rituals. Gerard drew before he slept and Frank watched TV. It was normal for them.  
Frank wasn’t really thinking about those things, as the car pulled up to the hotel, allowing the band to exit and get their duffel bags out of the trunk, and head into the building to get their room keys. He was thinking about how fucking exhausted he was and how much he needed a fucking shower. All the adrenaline had left him before they even left the concert hall and he hadn’t properly bathed in a week and he was starting to smell himself. That was not a good thing.  
And of course, as Frank noticed while in the elevator on the way to their floor, Gerard was staring at him. Again. He’d been doing that a lot lately, ever since he got sober a few months ago. Gerard was staring at Frank with those wide wandering eyes that he got when he was drawing something. The older man quickly averted his eyes as if developing a sudden interest in his Converse. Must have realized that Frank had noticed him.  
The elevator dinged as it reached their floor. At that point the band split up, with Mikey, Ray, and Bob going down the left hall and Gerard and Frank going to the right. The second the two found and opened the door to their room, their bags were on the floor, their bodies sprawled on the bed closest to the door. They looked at each other and smiled. Hotel nights were the best.  
After a minute or two Frank sighed and sat up. “I have to take a shower” he said as Gerard stared at him curiously. He stood and walked to his duffel bag, bending over to dig through it for a somewhat clean pair of boxers and a tee shirt. The guitarist stood up quickly and spun around to face the singer who was staring at a point lower on Frank’s body before quickly darting up to his face. Frank smirked. “Gee, were you staring at my ass?” Gerard’s face turned scarlet and his eyes widened. “N-no!”  
Frank chuckled, he totally was. He walked by the older man, purposely shaking his hips, just for the sake of mocking Gerard, and ruffled his hair, his hand coming back shiny with grease. “Gee, you’re gross and you need to bathe” He said looking at his hand in disgust. “Well if you would get your ass, which I was totally not staring at, through the shower, then I could take mine” The younger man rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom flipping Gerard the bird over his shoulder. He left the door open just a crack.  
He turned the shower on and stripped himself of all clothing. After a few minutes Frank hopped into the shower, under the almost too hot spray. Using the crappy hotel soaps he began to was all the ick off his body and out of his hair. He hated using crappy hotel soaps, but somebody (probably Bob) stole his shampoo and Gerard was an asshole and wouldn’t let Frank barrow his claiming it was “expensive” and “specialized” Asshole. And it wasn’t like he could run over to Ray or Mikey because he was fucking naked at the moment. Whatever, he’d just have to remember to buy some from Wal-mart tomorrow before they left.  
After rinsing off, Frank turned off the spray, stuck his hand out, and groped blindly for a towel. Once he got one, he wrapped it and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.  
He was standing in front of the mirror, debating whether or not he should go and grab his toothbrush from his duffel bag when he heard Gerard. Thank god he hadn’t gone to get his toothbrush. But what the fuck, because now Frank was trapped in the bathroom while his best friend and band mate was getting himself off right outside the fucking door and fuck Frank could hear him. Holy shit.  
Frank quietly made his way over to the door, not daring to make a single noise and alert Gerard of his awareness. He pushed the door open a little more, thanking whatever gods that were out there, that it didn’t make that loud creaking noise it had made when he came in. He peeked at Gerard through the opening and Frank had to bite his lip to keep from gasping out loud.  
Gerard was lying on the bed, his pants on the floor, his boxers down around his ankles, he was still wearing his tie, Jesus fuck, and his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, as he was jerking off. Even though Frank knew it was wrong he couldn’t help himself as he slid his hand down the front of his boxers.  
Frank totally had this huge crush on the band’s lead singer and had more than once got off thinking about the older man. But it didn’t really even matter since Frank was almost 100% sure Gerard was straight. Like sure they had messed around before like on stage but he was pretty sure that was just for the fans.  
Frank pushed those thoughts from his head as he heard Gerard moan again. The older man wasn’t being that loud, just a loud gasp or a whimper or something every now and then. Frank loved them, the sounds that Gerard was making. They were becoming more frequent and louder as Gerard approached his climax. Frank bit down on the hand that wasn’t on his dick to keep himself from moaning out loud as he nearly did. If he got caught now that would probably be the most awkward-  
“Fr- ah- Frankie” Frank froze. Had he heard that correctly? Did Gerard just moan his name? He looked up expecting Gerard to be staring at him surprised and angry but no. His eyes were still clenched closed. He thankfully had not seen Frank. So did that mean he actually was thinking about Frank as he got off? What the fuck?  
While Frank was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, he was apparently subconsciously leaning forward, probably listening for more. He lost his balance. Thankfully he caught himself on the doorframe but the door fell open with a loud creaking noise. Gerard opened his eyes startled.  
Upon seeing Frank, the older man quickly grabbed one of the pillows from behind him and covered himself with it. He sat up in bed and Frank swiftly removed his hand from his boxers hoping Gerard hadn’t noticed. The two stared at each other awkwardly; Gerard’s face grew redder and redder.  
Clearly he was embarrassed which was strange because they’d all been caught doing this at some point, hell Bob found one of Ray’s porn mags just the other day. They were all used to it. Maybe he really was thinking about Frank…  
As if he was reading Frank’s mind, Gerard shook his head. “I wasn’t… it wasn’t” “Shut up” Frank ordered. Gerard was trying to lie and he knew it. It was him. After all, how many “Frankie”s did Gerard know?  
Frank took the four steps to the bed and climbed on. Gerard shrunk back as frank climbed over to him until the younger man was literally right over him. The two paused for a few moments, their breathing heavy and loud. Finally Frank brought his head down and slowly, very cautiously, pressed his lips against Gerard’s. The singer pushed back eagerly. The kiss was quickly becoming more intense as the two pressed harder against each other until Frank ran his tongue along Gerard’s bottom lip and the older man opened his mouth, letting the younger inside. Frank explored Gerard’s mouth, reveling in the taste of coffee and cigarettes.  
Frank reached down in between him and Gerard and grabbed the pillow covering Gerard’s crotch and pulled it out before experimentally grinding his hips down into the singer’s, pleased with the friction in created. He continued grinding down into Gerard until the older man broke the kiss and let a loud moan out into the nearly silent room.  
Frank stopped, pulling up off of Gerard a little so he was resting his weight on his hands and knees. Their breathing was heavy as the two stared at each other. Frank was hard, creating an obvious tent in his boxers which he noticed as he followed Gerard’s wandering eyes down to his own body. Frank wasn’t the only one with a boner.  
He wanted to touch so bad. Frank looked back up into Gerard’s beautiful hazel eyes and touched the singer’s inner thigh with his fingertips. “Can I?” Gerard nodded wide-eyed. “Please Frankie” Frank smiled and moved his hand up Gerard’s thigh, until he was wrapping his fingers around Gerard’s cock causing the older man to groan in pleasure. The guitarist slowly moved his skilled fingers up Gerard’s length, the calluses on his fingertips making the singer shiver and pant. Frank ran his hand over the slit smearing pre-cum all over the head.  
He jacks Gerard off, using the pre-cum, still streaming from the head of his cock, for lubrication. His hand steadily began moving faster and faster and soon, Gerard was nothing was nothing but a writhing moaning mess under Frank.  
The singer’s hands, which were previously fisted in the white hotel sheets, reached up and latched onto Frank’s biceps, fingernails digging into the skin, making the guitarist gasp. Gee had really sharp nails and Frank knew there’s be some kind of marks there. Small cuts or bruises or something. Well shit.  
And then Gerard was pulling Frank toward him, closing the distance between the two, and then they were kissing again. This time with a lot more tongue and even a little teeth. Frank’s pace slowed slightly, due to the awkward position he was in, with his arm beneath and stretched behind him. Gerard squeezed harder on Frank’s arms causing him to gasp again and the pain going straight to his cock.  
The singer’s hands went from Frank’s biceps to his hair, right in the middle of the bleached parts on either side of his head, fingers tangling in the strands. Gerard broke the kiss, his head falling back against the head board.  
“Wa…wanted you for so ah… so long” Gerard panted. Frank smirked and leaned down so his ear was right next to Gerard’s ear. “You couldn’t begin to understand how long I’ve wanted you for” he growled twisting his hand on Gerard’s cock a little, before dropping his head and sucking on Gerard’s collarbone. Frank sped up on Gerard’s cock while working on leaving purple marks on Gerard’s collarbone, causing the older man to buck into his hand and moan loudly.  
“Fuck Frankie… so close” and only a few strokes later, Gerard was crying out Frank’s name, pulling sharply on his hair, and coming onto his stomach and Frank’s hand. Frank wiped his hand off on his somewhat clean, okay well now soiled, boxers, giving Gerard an apologetic smile as the singer laid back trying to catch his breath.  
After a few minutes he looked up at Frank through half-lidded eyes before scrambling up onto his knees, pressing his lips and body against Frank’s. The singer’s hands fumbled around Frank’s before catching the hem of his boxers in his fingertips and slipping his hand inside. Gerard grasped Frank’s cock causing the guitarist to gasp into his mouth. It didn’t take long for Frank to reach his climax which wasn’t a surprise after what he just did with Gerard. Hell, just watching and listening to Gerard was almost enough to finish him. Only a few quick strokes and he was there, leaning into Gerard for support as he coated the inside of his boxers and Gerard’s hand with his seed.  
Okay, yeah that was kind of gross. But it was totally worth it, Frank figured as Gerard slowly and carefully led them down to lay on the bed. After a moment Frank noticed that Gerard curled into his side and his boxers were now pulled up low on his hips. Neither of them spoke, too content and fucked out to try to put their thoughts into words at the moment.  
It had to be ten minutes before Gerard cleared his throat and lifted himself off the bed a little. “Frankie” he mumbled “What the fuck?” Frank squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before opening them again sending silent apologies through them. “I’m sorry” he voiced “I… I shouldn’t have watched-” “It’s fine” Gerard cut him off, smirking “You did and the world didn’t end or anything so…” Frank rolled his eyes and sat up as well.  
“I was serious when I said I wanted you” Gerard mumbled, his voice suddenly taking on a somber tone as he looked away from Frank. The guitarist scooted closer and placed a tattooed hand on Gerard’s pale one. His other hand went to the side of Gerard face as he forced the singer to look at him. “I was too” he comment softly before pulling Gerard close and pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. When they broke Gee was smiling brighter than he had in months.  
“You know I still have to take that shower” Gerard said. A smirk slowly crept upon Frank’s face. “Yeah I guess we do.” he agreed. “Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and heaved him off the bed and pulled him eagerly to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open behind him.


End file.
